


Feel-good Flutterbys

by mollywheezy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywheezy/pseuds/mollywheezy
Summary: Fred creates Angelina's best Valentine's Day yet!
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Feel-good Flutterbys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



It was Fred’s first time, and he wanted perfection. He casually asked Angelina to the Ball as friends, but more feelings developed. Now he needed inspiration.

Thankfully, Fred knew the house-elves and considered them friends. They helped, and he returned the favor, encouraging Hermione to stop her S.P.E.W. nonsense. Fred met Angelina in the kitchens for a candle-lit dinner. He wouldn’t be there for her present but hoped he performed the spells correctly. 

Fred walked Angelina back to Gryffindor Tower, snogging her thoroughly. He handed her a pink envelope. 

“Your Valentine’s Day present. Open it when you’re alone and cast all the privacy spells.” Fred kissed her again and left her looking at him quizzically. 

Ensconced behind her spelled bed-hangings, Angelina opened the envelope. A swirl of pink, red, and white somethings flew out, looking like both hearts and butterflies. They swarmed her, kissing her neck, nibbling at her ears, touching her breasts, and some flew inside her. Angelina gasped. She thought they felt like Fred, although she wouldn’t know from experience. The swarm continued, making her feel wonderful until she finished. At her gasp of pleasure, the flutterings ceased, and Fred’s voice said, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
